


scatterbrained and lost in love

by yuckbarracuda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Codependency, Fluff, King!George, Kissing, M/M, Violence, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckbarracuda/pseuds/yuckbarracuda
Summary: a series of one shots based on king george and knight dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269





	1. george and dream go on a date

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is overrun with art of king george and knight dream and i just,,, it got to me so i HAD to write something  
> absolutely will delete this if dream or george say they're uncomfy with this type of stuff, this is all for fun!!
> 
> notes:  
> this is set in a world where magic and magical beings exist, it doesn't really matter though because this is just a silly one shot, i just wanted y'all to know  
> i headcannoned that dream is george's nickname for dream in this uwu

the edge of the wood was haunting at night. george grew up here, has lived in the castle that overlooked the land all his life, but never shook his fear of the wood. the gnarled trees bothered him, and he felt when he wasn’t looking at them they reached for him, hoping to ensnare him and drag him into the canopy, never to be found again. 

finding himself out there, alone, at night, was frightening. his stomach curled as he made his way to the area. he was not supposed to be out here, and his servants were most definitely already looking for him. it was only a matter of time before they found him out here. george must be quick with it.

george’s deep blue cape flowing across the dead leaves was the only noise for miles. it was dead silent otherwise, the winter night extinguishing any chance of life. he finally made it to the entrance of the woods, the tall trees creating a darkness blacker than pitch. george tried to notice anything, the scamper of a rabbit, the soft hoot of an owl. there was no movement, no sound. all george can hear was the pounding of his heart.

“oh george,” a voice sang into his ear, and george gasped, turning around on his heel at the sudden presence of another body. george could just barely make out the silhouette of the man in front of him, the shaking of a person struggling to keep their laughs quiet, the glint of a sheathed sword. 

“dream! you cannot sneak up on me like that,” george hissed out, keeping his voice quiet when all he wanted to do was shout at the other man. dream continued to laugh quietly, his mouth releasing a soft wheeze as he tried to control himself. george felt his face flame up in embarrassment. 

“fine, since you want to be that way,” george huffed, pushing past dream. he was  _ not _ going to potentially get in trouble over this. he didn’t have to sneak around to witness dream laughing at him.

“wait, wait, wait-” and suddenly a warm hand encircled george’s wrist, and tugged at his arm. george let himself be pulled into the dark canopy of the woods. if it were anyone else, george would be beyond terrified, but the steady comfort of dream’s presence overcame any previous fright george had. dream would keep him safe, no matter what. 

“dream-” george tried to speak, wondering just where the knight wanted to take him, but dream shushed him. george sighed in exasperation but let dream pull him further into the woods, further than he’d ever gone before. george looked back for a moment, but the sight of his castle had already been swallowed up by the trees. dream’s hand falling from his wrist to his hand pulled george’s attention back to dream. he tried not to smile stupidly. 

a flickering light soon appeared, and dream seemed to focus on the faint light, and soon they were walking into a small clearing. george gasped softly at the sight. there were flickering torches circled around the clearing, and in the middle was a plush looking blanket and a wooden basket. 

“dream, what is this?” george whispered in awe. it was a beautiful scenery really. the blanket was surrounded by all kinds of flowers, flowers that should not have been alive and well in the dead winter. the air was warmer in general it seemed, and george suddenly felt too hot in his cloak and layers of clothing. “how are there  _ flowers _ ? and it’s so warm, it feels like a summer night...what is this?” 

george looked back to dream, and could finally see his face for the first time that night. the light that flickered around them created a warm glow around dream, making his skin look tanner than usual, his eyes more bright, and the smile on his face surreal. 

“some fae owed me a favor,” dream admitted, shrugging. george felt his wonder at what he was seeing in front of him shift to dream himself. 

“ _ fae _ ? fae owed you a  _ favor _ ? and you chose to spend it on this. that’s...i can’t even... _ dream _ ?” george was a bit flabbergasted at the thought. having the power of fae on your side was a powerful tool. it could turn the tide of wars, could grant you your greatest desires, could ruin the life of someone you despised. to waste it on a meadow was one of the stupidest things george has ever seen in his life.

“it’s for you george. i don’t care about anything else,” dream said, and he turned to george fully, raising his hand to caress george’s face. george felt himself lean into the touch, feeling undeniably soft at the moment. “for my king,” dream murmured, before leaning in and kissing george. his lips were warm and soft, and george  _ missed  _ this. it had been weeks, weeks of only side glances, accidental touches that were scalding; this, this right here, george yearned for nearly every day.

dream broke the kiss, and his lips formed a small smile that set george alight with emotion. “come on, we only have so much time.” dream kissed him once more on the nose before pulling him to the center of the clearing. george quickly took off his cloak while dream unhooked his sword from his belt before placing it on the bed of grass around them. they both sat down on the blanket, and it was like sitting on a cloud. 

“all this for me; i don’t know if i deserve it,” george hummed into the quiet air, looking up to see the stars twinkling down on them. the moon was full, and everything was a little perfect. 

“of course you deserve it. you deserve the world,” dream argued, saying it in the way he does when something is completely obvious. george giggles at the answer. 

“you’re my world,” george retorts, loving the way dream’s neck turns scarlet. dream finally turns back his way, holding a tray of sweets and fruits in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. dream’s face was dusted pink, and it was the prettiest thing george has had the pleasure of seeing. 

“oh come on, you can’t just  _ say  _ that,” dream groaned, and george laughed freely into the night air. dream set the bottle and plate of food in front of them before rummaging through the basket again to find two chalaces.

“oh, dream, i wish i could but i musn’t. this is all so much, thank you, but the servants are probably already looking for me, and if this gets back to my father-” 

“shh, george. this isn’t all that the fae did for me,” dream confessed, smiling ruefully at george’s sudden confusion. “let’s just say that they won’t find anything amiss in the castle tonight.” 

“ _ dream _ , what did you do?” 

“nothing! nothing, seriously. the fae may have just compelled everyone to believe you were already tucked into bed for the night. we have  _ all _ night.” and suddenly dream’s voice dropped, and his eyes grew dark. george swallowed at the vision, thinking of how long it’s been since dream and him were alone like this. 

“all night? what will we do with all that time,” george laughed awkwardly, feeling nerves settle deep into his bones. he felt his blood rush as dream leaned forward, his sly grin enrapturing george. 

“let’s get drunk off each other tonight,” dream purred into the the miniscule bit of air that separated the two, his lips brushing george’s as he spoke. george’s eyes widened as the words registered, his stomach churning with the inexplicable feeling of love and lust. george didn’t even think before he fell into dream, lips crashing together and bodies moving on their own. 

george ended up on top of dream before he even realized what happened. they kissed each other feverishly, the dam of tension that built between them finally cracking and breaking. george could feel his shoulders relax and his entire being grow hazy with happiness. dream moaned under him when george bit his lip and george smiled against the other’s lips before pulling away. 

it took dream a moment to catch up to what was happening, but when he did he opened his eyes and frowned. his arms encircled george’s waist and held him there. “why must you tease me so, your majesty.” dream groaned playfully. george giggled and played with the blonde tufts of hair at the base of dream’s neck. 

“now now, sir clay, didn’t they teach that patience is a virtue in knight school?” george teased and silently reveled as dream seemed to short circuit when george called him by his real name.    
  


“don’t call me that,” dream choked out, looking beyond flustered. 

“ah, ah, ah, you can’t tell the king what to do, sir clay,” george murmured, eyes alight with heat. 

dream was quick to reign in emotions and responded, “and what is it i  _ can _ do, your highness?” dream asked, gripping george’s hips tighter. it was like setting off a cannon; heat seemed to travel from dream’s fingertips and spread across the entirety of george; it set him off, engulfed him in a fire that burned him on the inside. 

“you can do what you were born to do. serve me,” george uttered into the silence, and gasped as he was suddenly flipped down, his back hitting the soft blanket. dream hovered over him, his eyes alight with a look that was pure heat, pure lust. 

“as you wish, your excellence.” dream replied, his grin sharp and beautiful. 

  
george felt the ever ending heat scorch him as he and dream kissed fiercely, and thought to himself briefly, before his mind refocused on the more important bits,  _ maybe the woods aren’t so scary after all _ . 


	2. george's 17th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO, i got like a lot more feedback than i expected for that one shot, so now i'm making it a series of one shots! they are all centered in the same universe and will all coalesce and form an ending. 
> 
> this is set before the events of chapter one, as it's noted by the fact that george is still a prince. 
> 
> also! there's a fair bit of violence and minor death in this chapter and i updated the tags as well! i just want to warn y'all :)

george witnessed the poisoning of his mother when he was eleven years old. it was traumatic, to say the least. he had been right next to her, explaining exuberantly about how his day had gone when she took a sip of her drink, grew strangely purple in the face, and then keeled into her mushroom stew.

the hall was silent for a moment, before panic erupted all around. george remembers his father racing to his mother's side, along with knights and his mother’s head handmaiden. he remembers the screams and wails from all around. the numbness had already set in, and he had barely acknowledged the fact that the mass of people caused george to be pushed away from his mother’s side, and he ended up in the perimeters of the chaos in no time. 

george was vividly remembering the color his mother turned, the choked noise she made. it was repeating in his mind, the last ten seconds of her life. his stomach turned once, twice, and then someone had grabbed his small hand.

he had snapped his head up, his eyes roving to and fro before they focused on dull yellow ones. dream was there, and he was frowning at george. it took him a moment, but george realized that dream was speaking, or at least his mouth was moving. george couldn’t hear much except for the ringing in his ear. george had stared at dream in shock, mind growing increasingly numb, the feelings in his extremities failing to reach george’s mind. dream seemed to realize that george wasn’t hearing anything he was saying; his mouth had snapped shut, and he instead started to drag george away. 

his feet were first unreluctant to move, but after a few more urgent tugs, george was following dream out the dining hall, past the rushing bodies that were moving the opposite way. they flew through the halls, and george had to rely on dream entirely as he couldn’t even pinpoint where he was at the moment. 

dream slowed down and stopped in front of a door that looked vaguely familiar, but george couldn’t really pinpoint it. dream pushed the wooden door open, the noise of the creak startling george. they entered the room; it was dark, the large curtains pulled closed over the window. dream led george to the wall and the shocking cold of the stone brought george back to the present. dream pushed him slowly down to the floor before joining him. they both sat, dream in front of him, in the dark. 

george became aware of a rattling noise, and wondered what it was before coming to the realization that he was making that noise; it was coming from his chest. he took one last warped breath before breaking down completely in the dark. 

his sobs echoed around the room. it all hit him so completely at once. his mother _died_ right in front of him. she was poisoned, his own mother. one moment she was there, smiling serenely, so pretty in her sapphire gown and gold crown and the next she was gone. george began to feel staticky as he continued to repeat the scene in his mind; smiling, sapphire, crown, dead, smiling, sapphire, crown, dead, _smiling, sapphire, crown, dead, SMILING, SAPPHIRE, CROWN, DEAD-_

a sudden pressure surrounded him, and george’s harsh crying paused for a moment as his brain tried to understand the new sensation he was feeling. the pressure was slowly pressing into him, but it didn’t hurt. george tried to remember where he was when there was a slight shift of movement and the touch around him registered as arms and he was being hugged, and this was _dream_. 

“it’s okay, george. i’m here for you.” dream said into the stifling silence. george sniffled as the tears began to roll down his cheeks again.

“she died in front of me, dream. i saw it...i was _talking to her_ ,” george cried out, and dream’s arms moved away from his side, and george worried that dream would leave him, but his hands were suddenly cradling george’s face. george couldn’t even see him in the dark, but he could just imagine the overly concerned look in dream’s eyes, the pursed lips, the scrunched eyebrows.

“tell me what i can do for you,” dream pleaded, his voice growing shaky around the edges. dream’s fingers caressed george’s face, wiping away the salty tears that still leaked out of george’s eyes. george raised his hands and grasped dream’s wrists, pulling them away from his face. 

“never leave my side,” george uttered into the darkness. “protect me until your last breath.” 

it was silent in the room for a moment, before dream leaned in and hugged george again. george felt the first crumbs of relief as dream whispered into his ear, “for eternity.” 

* * *

  
  


it’s been years since that terrible day. in the beginning, george could barely eat or drink, frightened that anything he ingested could be poisoned as well. the perpetrator was caught, one of his mother’s own maidens who had been fired for petty reasons. she had been executed a week after, and george had thrown up bile at the sight of the gruesome death. dream had been the one to calm him down after. 

slowly but surely though, normalcy returned. his father didn’t remarry, as george was already in line for the throne. his mother’s seat remained a vacant reminder, one that won’t be filled until george becomes king. the years go by, and the ache is always there, but he learns to cherish the memories he has of her. 

it’s his 17th birthday when he almost dies like his mother. 

the staff are adamant on creating a lavish party. it is his last year as the prince, for when he turns 18, he’ll be crowned king. and with being king comes the harsh reality of adulthood, peace making, marriage, _children._ he begged his father not to let them do this, but his father only smiled and said it was tradition. 

that’s how george found himself sitting in his throne, looking aghast at the sheer amount of people in front of him. it was a masquerade party, because _of course it was_. there was a lively band in one corner, and it seemed everyone all over from this kingdom to the next was invited. men and women danced together, hands held toward each other, flirting with only their eyes. it was nauseating, and almost too much. 

“prince george,” a voice called cheerly to his left. he turned, and frowned as prince nick sauntered up toward him. his mother ruled the kingdom right next to george’s, and his mother and george’s father were strong allies. nick was one of george’s closest friends as a result. the rosy stained cheeks that nick sported caused george to sigh and sink lower into his seat. 

“what do you want nick?” george asked, deadpan. nick laughed at the dejected tone in george’s voice and settled himself on one of the arm rests of george’s throne. george glared daggers.

“i just want to congratulate the birthday boy. great party, great wine,” nick cheerfully said, his voice high and his demeanor languid. george rolled his eyes at the obvious display of intoxicity. 

“thank you, nick. now please, leave me to wallow,” george simpered, and nick let out a loud ‘awh’.

“what is it prince george? are you missing your precious knight? where is he anyways? i thought he’d be by your side, the little guard dog that he is,” nick snickered into his palm. george huffed, annoyance flowing through him; he took it out on nick by kicking him off his makeshift chair. nick went down laughing. 

his head popped back up over the arm rest soon after, his light brown hair bouncing against his forehead as he smiled drunkenly. “ohhh, did i hit a little nerve? oh, poor gogy,” nick stuck his lips out in a pout. 

“oh shut it, nick! talk to me when you sober up,” george snapped. nick looked at him with wide eyes before throwing his head back and laughing. george shook his head, feeling more and more miserable. 

“oh-oh, who is _that_ ?” nick suddenly gasped, and george looked over to the other prince to see him staring down onto the dance floor. it took george a moment to figure out just who nick was talking about, what with the _massive_ crowd there, but soon george realized who he was talking about. 

“oh, he’s the ambassador of the elf tribe that lives in the woods that border between here and l’manberg. we’re trying to get them on our side,” george explains dully, watching the elf boy hug the wall of the great hall. he was wearing an elegant assemble, full of so many colors that george’s eyes couldn’t really comprehend. his mask was shaped as a deers, with antlers actually sprouting from the top of the mask to fit nestle elegantly in his hair. 

“i don’t care about that, who _is_ he?” nick uttered, and for a moment it seemed as if nick had stars in his eyes. george frowned at the apparent adoration on his friend's face. 

“his name is karl, if that’s what you’re wondering. he’s really odd, but seems nice enough,” george admitted, looking back at the elf boy. 

“bye,” nick muttered, getting up quickly from the floor, tugging on his simple black mask and walking briskly away. george watches, mouth agape, as nick made his way down the stairs, hands roving over his hair to push it down into some slicked back fashion before quickly walking toward karl. george had to let out a laugh of shock as nick leaned into the other boy. the blooming blush that karl’s face formed was a sight that even george could see all the way where he was sitting. 

george felt a moment of happiness for nick before a wicked feeling of jealousy attacked his core. george frowned at the feeling, flitting his eyes away from the two. 

he just missed dream was all. the knight had left the day before, on some kind of mission to find more information on the growing discomfort in george’s kingdom. it was unfortunate and unlucky that it had to happen the day before george’s birthday. dream had snuck to george’s room hours before he was due to leave. he had promised to make it up to george when he came back. george had bit his lip, feeling a strong urge to beg for dream not to leave. he knew if he even said a word of it, dream would drop the trip to stay with george. but george knew this was serious business, so he only nodded and hugged dream fiercely under the candle light, making the knight promise to come back as soon as possible. 

george missed dream deeply. it was apparent in his mood, his lack of social grace, his permanent frown. his staff had already written him off as a lost cause, and the party goers could care less about the solemn prince this party was meant for when there was alcohol and live music. 

“prince george,” a voice spoke up suddenly. george frowned at the stranger who dare interrupt his moping. he turned, and watched as a man, dressed up in servants attire and the standard white mask that all the servants wore tonight, walked toward him, a chalice layed on top of the tray he was carrying. 

“i didn’t call for you,” george said in way of greeting. he couldn’t pinpoint this servant. he was tall, his gait swooping. he moved like a willow tree, lithe and silent. george watched the man with wariness. after the conversation with nick, george was already spent with speaking for the rest of the night. his patience was shortened irrevocably without the presence of dream by his side. 

the servant laughed at george’s response, and the sound of it weirded the prince out. it wasn’t that it was an ugly noise. on the contrary it was very smooth and baritone, but george found himself growing nervous as the other man stopped right next to his throne. 

“i must be honest for a moment, i don’t work for the castle permanently. they had called for volunteers, and i was quick to sign up. being a farmer doesn’t pay well these days,” the man admitted, and george watched the man quirk his lips to the side for a quick moment before his face smoothed back into a neutral expression. 

“i’m sorry about that. you know if you’re struggling, you can come to the king’s court and plead your case. my father is generous,” george replied, gnawing at his lips to find anything to say to this strange man. something felt _off_ , but for all intent and purposes, this man was only being friendly to the antisocial prince. 

“oh yes, i’m sure to make an appearance with the king soon,” the servant hummed, before chuckling again at some joke that george didn’t seem to get. 

“for you, my prince,” the man suddenly said, lowering the tray to george’s reach. the chalice was filled with a dark liquid, and george could smell a sweet scent wafting from the drink. 

“i didn’t ask for this,” george said dumbly, but half heartedly picked up the chalice. perhaps the servant would leave george alone then. 

the man laughed again, and it was seriously starting to bother george. what was so funny?

“must you always ask for something to receive it? it’s a gesture of good will and fortune, my prince. a little gift from the people to you. it’s your birthday after all,” the man responded softly, looking down at the sea of young adults partying the night away.

george grimaced down at the chalice in his hand, swirling the drink softly. it really did look delectable, and maybe a drink is just what he needed to loosen up, forget about dream for a moment. the knight was his own person, with duties that didn’t only involve george. george shouldn’t ruin a special night like this, his own birthday, just because dream wasn’t there. 

“what’s your name?” george looked up at the man. he may be creepy, but he didn’t seem to have any ill intent. he only seemed to want to cheer up the lonesome prince. the man looked back at george. 

three things happened all at once in that moment:

the man in front of george smiled. 

george noticed sharp fangs filling up his mouth. 

the doors to the great hall slammed open.

george’s eyes jumped to the loud noise the doors created, and almost leapt to his feet at the sight of dream in his full armor, sword out at the ready, an almost feral look in his eyes. the chalice in george’s hands fell out of his grasp. 

george was so hyperfocused on dream that he didn’t even notice as the servant next to him has gone incredibly still. 

“dr-sir clay!” george called over the sudden silence that befell the hall; even the band had stopped playing their music. dream’s eyes zeroed in onto george on top of the balcony, and george expected so many things, but not the look of complete horror that dream gave him. george felt stunned in his seat. 

“get away from him, george. now!” dream was already running toward the stairs that led to the balcony. george swallowed as a pit of pure fear opened up in his stomach. the man next to him was gripping the railing of the balcony, and where there was once normal hands were sharp nails, fingers outstretched into claws. george suddenly remembers the gleam of fangs he had seen a moment before. 

“you couldn’t have taken more of your sweet time,” the man suddenly griped, looking at george for a moment. the mask was still in place, but his previous short cropped hair was lengthening dramatically, the brown fading into a bright pink. george gaped in shock. 

“tsk, this is the last time i try to be subtle,” the man muttered, seemingly to himself, before jumping over the balcony railing, landing on the floor beneath. george rushed off of the throne and leaned over the railing to see the man’s hooves ( _hooves_ ) create a crack into the stone underneath him. 

dream stopped in front of the man. (man? monster? assassin?) george, along with the rest of the crowd around them, watched as they assessed each other. the stranger was the first who spoke. 

“so, you’re the feared beast of the castle. not much to look at,” the stranger quipped, “though i must say, you have the prince under a tight leash, which i have to applaud you for. poor boy was sulking the whole time, waiting for his dream.” 

george felt his eyes widen as george’s nickname for dream came out of the stranger’s mouth; his face flushed red, and hoped no one was looking at him at the moment. 

dream watched the stranger with narrowed eyes, and was quick to raise his sword at the other, “you look enough of a beast for the both of us, blade,” dream ground out, teeth bared. george felt his stomach flip at the look, and berated himself. _not the time, not the time._

“you won’t defeat me,” the stranger, blade apparently, boasted. both dream and blade circled one another, continuing to size each other up. 

“it seems i’m the one with the weapon here, blade. it’s kind of ironic isn’t it,” dream smirked, but george could tell how unsteady he was. there was a slight tremor in dream’s hands, and his eyes continued to flick all over the great hall, looking for any sort of trap blade could have placed. 

“now, c’mon _dream_ , you think i didn’t come here with as many back up plans as i could fit under these horrendous servant clothes,” blade remarked, his pink hair moving like rivlets of water. he didn’t allow dream to reply, because suddenly a large vial was in his hand. it must have been stored in the sleeves of his uniform. dream could barely swing before blade threw the vial at dream. george choked out a cry as the potion broke beneath dream, and he instantly began to scream. 

that was the moment all hell broke loose. the entire party seemed to find that the perfect ot run for the doors, the guards all leaping to try and capture blade. blade was quick to escape in the panic, but not before reveling in the look of complete anguish on dream’s wilted form. 

george ran quickly toward dream, almost tripping down the stairs. blade’s laughs boomed through the halls, interlaced with the dream’s harsh, guttural screams. george already had tears in his eyes as he reached dream, and almost began to sob out right at the sight of the gruesome wounds that the potion left on dream. it seemed to be acidic in nature, and it was _eating_ through dream’s armor at an alarming rate. george would have been less hysteric, but dream’s face hadn’t been shielded at _all_. 

“dream,” george fell to the floor, hands flying above dream, not knowing where he could touch. 

“george,” dream gasped in pain, his voice already ragged with the sharp screams he had released. 

“fuck,” a voice cursed next to george, and the prince realized half heartedly that it was nick, before two warm hands engulfed george’s own. george looked up, and through the tears, saw karl smiling warmly at george. 

“it’s going to be alright,” karl promised, before looking down at dream. the knight was still moaning in pain, his eyes clutched shut in pain. the poison must not last long, as the skin that was seared away has already stopped spreading, but george could see _bone_. 

“i’m not perfect at this, so forgive me if you don’t look quite the same as before,” karl explained to dream. karl closed his eyes, and george didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t for karl to begin to _glow_ . his skin began to shine a light purple color, and george’s eyes widened as karl’s ears lengthened into points, and for _wings_ to begin to take shape behind him. karl was murmuring under his breath, and then dream himself began to glow. george’s eyes widened as the skin on dream’s face began to knit back together, strong muscle reforming underneath it as well. 

and just as soon as it started, it was over. the glow disappeared, karl returned to his normal form, and dream was no longer writhing in pain. george and nick looked at karl with wide eyes, surprise beyond belief. 

karl looked at the both of them, before breaking out into a soft grin. he pointed his thumb behind him to the doors of the great hall. “so who was that guy?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if you want more!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! if i get enough feedback i may make this a series, just glimpses into the lives of knight dream and his majesty george


End file.
